


Fire Emblem: Three Houses Headcanons

by Iced Coffee and Imagines (TheTimeTellingRaven)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Meeting Friends' Partners, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/Iced%20Coffee%20and%20Imagines
Summary: A collection of personal headcanons about the various Three Houses characters.Rating subject to change.





	1. Claude von Riegan - Nicknames

Though Claude uses a lot of nicknames for his love, his favorites include “(little) doe/fawn,” “doe eyes,” and “dear/deer/dearest.”

Bonus quote! (maybe from something we’ll see): “A stag always protects his doe and fawns.” -Claude probably


	2. Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand - Meeting Their Partners

  * If Hubert and Ferdinand were to find love outside of the army, you can bet that Edelgard would ask them more than once to send for their partners so she can meet them
  * The loves of her right and left hands? The people who make her most trusted happy? Of course she wants to get to know them (plus she has to approve)
  * She would greet them with a smile, eventually requesting that they forgo one another’s titles
  * Edelgard would request to have tea with the two of them, asking their preferences of treats and tea leaves
  * It would be pleasant, free of stuffy court dress and formality; just three acquaintances brought together by common bonds
  * She would most definitely share stories with them of the two men, and in return learn more about her ministers outside of their war general personas
  * Laughter would fill the royal gardens; goddess help Hubert and Ferdinand if any of those tales got back to them though (two ~6′ men stuttering and flustered? You bet)
  * Edelgard would be extremely pleased at her ministers’ choices; she’s also glad to have made two new friends


	3. Metodey - General Headcanons

  * He’s around 5′7″ and roughly mid-twenties pre-timeskip
  * His favorite teas are Dagda Fruit Blend and Ginger, though he prefers coffee in general
  * He’s an orphan from the backstreets of Enbarr and grew up as a thief, doing some pretty dark things just to survive
  * He doesn’t talk about his past, and goddess help the person that asks
  * Joined the army at fifteen after he was arrested; it was either that or be hanged
  * Genuinely doesn’t remember his last name by this point
  * Has one of the highest alcohol tolerances of anyone in the military; it surprises everyone
  * One of the Empire’s best reconnaissance scouts, and he knows it
  * Also one of Adrestia’s best torturers and executioners; he’ll get the answers he needs, one way or another
  * Spins knives, daggers, or swords when he’s bored, nervous, or thinking (non-respective)
  * _Always_ has a blade of some sort on his person; he gets extremely tense and antsy when he doesn’t
  * He’s left-handed
  * Met doesn’t have anyone he considers a _friend_, though he supposes the other generals are alright; he tolerates them, at least
  * Adept at tactics and very perceptive, especially with body language and hidden intentions; his strategies, while outlandish or even deviant, are almost always successful
  * Uses nicknames to tease or aggravate the others, often either being sickeningly sweet or slight mix-ups of their names; “Lady” for Ladislava, “Randall” for Randolph, and “Jerry” for Jeritza are among his favorites
  * Likes cats
  * Even with a stable career and consistent meals, he still uses his impressive sleight of hand to swipe things occasionally; **_“Can’t let my skills go to waste, now can I?”_**
  * Sometimes climbs trees; not for any particular reason nowadays, it just relaxes him
  * Makes his own poisons, including growing the plants and mushrooms he needs; he keeps a very detailed journal of his processes and recipes, and their outcomes
  * _Hates_ asking other people for help, even if he knows it’ll save him time in the long run; he’d rather suffer doing everything himself
  * Doesn’t sleep much, though no one knows why
  * Met never seems to leave the base, even off-duty; sure, he disappears sometimes, but never long enough to take an actual leave
  * Smokes the Fódlan equivalent of a hookah during his downtime
  * Has a few tattoos, along with several scars from both growing up the way he did and his time in the army; but he never shows any of them if he can help it
  * Terrifying if he’s caught in a bad mood. He’s not a big man by any means; but his sadistic nature, hyper-expressive features, cackling laughter, and skill with a blade is a combination that strikes fear into just about anyone
  * Every time he sits somewhere, he leans back and props his feet on whatever is in front of him—a table, another chair, a person, doesn’t matter
  * He’s also prone to sitting _on_ tables
  * His balance is amazing; he can perch just about anywhere, and it takes a lot to throw him off
  * The most casual of the generals, but he takes his work _very_ seriously
  * Cackles like a hyena, and snorts when he’s genuinely laughing about something
  * Very impulsive, with little-to-no self-control at times

**Author's Note:**

> Want to make a request? Or have a question? Visit me on tumblr: @iced-coffee-and-imagines
> 
> ~Latte


End file.
